Destroyer of Time's Angel
by OracionMist
Summary: What if Allen had 1 friend since he was a child? Grimoire is Allen's friend and brother, they've been together for everything since they met, Mana's death, Cross's teachings,We know that Allen was considered part Noah, but what if his brother is a real demon with more than 1 innocence, and a destiny that is tied to all of the innocence and Allen? some yaoi Rated T in case maybe M
1. Chapter 1

_**AN:**_** This is my first fanfic for D Gray Man and actually using an OC**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D Gray Man, just Grim, Artini, the ideas for the and any other OC I make**

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Intro of the Two Heroes and Search for the Cat**_

"Allen… This isn't a good idea…" A sultry male haunting voice that felt like it belonged to a beautiful demon as he spoke in a monotone voice to his pale-skinned and silver haired 15 year old companion that was sitting in the back of a moving circus wagon.

The boy, now known as Allen, jolted in surprise as he didn't notice the owner of the voice's presence, "Don't scare me like that, Grim!" Allen yelled at the voice with light irritation, "And please don't float around while we're in the wagon, people might think you're a ghost and kick us out." _"But knowing you, I'd be the one to get kicked out and you would stay and hitch a ride!" _He mentally added as he knew of his brother-like companion's antics.

"Ok Allen…" The voice called Grim said before he sat in an empty spot near Allen to reveal with a 5'07" thin, pale-skinned boy with semi-wavy bluish-black hair that had a shimmering metallic silver hue at the ends and extended to his mid-back. His seemingly unruly bangs that went down to his nose covered his bi-colored eyes that were a bloody crimson red on his left eye and contained what looks to be a cat-like pupil and on his right was an angelic blue colored eye that was somehow brighter than the sky itself yet also deep and dark as an abyss; while he would be calm, his eyes held a comforting warmth, and when that dual-gaze was directed at you, it would feel like he searched your very soul. His face hid nearly all features of his age that was a 18 years old male, it was heart-shaped and seemed feminine while the only thing that proved otherwise was his actual gender. Grim wore a skin tight dark purple shirt that had a hole purposely made in the back, while he wore a black jacket that had chains crisscrossing in apparent random patterns and gave the appearance that it was too big for him, dark grey leather pants that had zippers and straps that also went in an intricate pattern, on his feet were metallic silver and black combat boots, the one thing he wore that stood out from his dark clothing sense was a snow white choker that had a pin of a skull wearing wings behind it from the side and in from the front of the choker hung a silver scythe charm and a gold bell that the sun and moon engraved on it. Grim was an living mystery as there were many secrets and little known, what was known to Allen though, Grim's full name was Grimoire Kitoru, a Japanese 18 years old boy, that appeared outwardly void of emotions, distracted easily when there was nothing important to do, and too carefree of his surroundings as far as he was concerned, but he could change the world and aspects of others with a footstep, and considered a dear brother figure to Allen. (Unknown to Allen, Grim also felt this way towards the younger boy as well.)

Allen Walker was a 5'06" pale and thin silver haired and grey eyed boy that held a pentacle on the left side of his face. Everything else seemed normal for Allen-except for his left arm that had a scaly blood red appearance and had a glowing green cross on the back of his hand, of course Allen never liked anyone other than Grim to see it, so he tended to keep it covered by a glove. He was a native British that had been with Grim since he was 3 years old; and because of his carefree personality, and how men would mistake Grim for a woman and flirted with him. Allen loved him as a brother, but seeing that always made his blood boil, something he learned a long time ago. **(AN: His clothes and exorcist uniform will be like the canon and pretty much everything will be relatively close to the canon without the inclusion on my OC, so please don't mention it if I skip a few parts here and there. Oh and Allen will be a bit OOC when it involves Grim. Back to the story!) **

"Grim, what did you mean by a bad idea?" Allen asked Grim as they both got a yam from two of circus people. Allen started to take bites while Grim took small bits and chewed on them.

Grim put down the wrapper he was about to eat along with the yam, ignoring the sweatdrop from his adoptive younger brother, "It will take longer to head to the Exorcist Headquarters like Master wanted if we come through this town."

Allen nodded, knowing that their mentor Cross Marian wouldn't be happy if we took too long, he shuddered as he remembered his farewell smack-in-the-head-with-a-mallet. Then he was confused as to how Grim knew the town they were entering was a bad idea, "How do you know that? Is something bad about to happen?" Allen knew Grim had an ability to predict the future and everything he had said would come true.

Grim just nodded, "It has already happened…. A cat ate Timcampy… And took Artini… Thinking she was a kitten…" Grim said in a grave and haunting voice (though it wasn't too difficult) making Allen pale.

Timcampy and Artini were their Master's golems that he gave to the two boys before he disappeared and ordered them to go the Black Order Headquarters. Timcampy was a similar to the other golems made by the Black Order, but was yellow in color and had feathery wings and a fluffy tail, he was made by Cross himself, and Artini was actually made by Grim himself under Cross's tor-I mean guidance. She was similar to Timcampy, but had fox ears instead of horns and had what looked like dark red fur, and light blue blindfold covering where her eyes would be, a fox tail with a black tip, and tiny clear and translucent wings that were like Timcampy, and although her wings are smaller she could fly as fast or faster than Timcampy if she desired; of course she acquired her creator's personality, so she either stuck to running at a high speed or flying in a leisurely pace. Said to the point, being that they were Master's golems, they were the only ones that knew where Cross might be if they ever needed him, and knew where the HQ was.

"WHAAAAAAATTTTT!" Allen's screams could be heard throughout the town.

While Allen immediately jumped off the wagon and chased the first cat he saw; which was coincidentally the cat that took their golems, Grim just sighed and muttered, "This is why I said this was a bad idea…"

Of course that wasn't heard as Allen was quite a distance away from Grim and headed toward a worn down church, Grim's bell started to chime softly, after giving a quick frown, began to run toward Allen as well whispering, "Well Allen, or time to become exorcists has begun. Time to show what we can do."

Until Next Time…

**And That's chapter 1, this is pretty much how I imagined it was before Allen chased after that cat. Grim is like Allen's older brother, and when men come near Grim, Allen pulls a Komui! Grim is what I thought would the very needed company needed as a kid, and Grim is definitely not what he appears, and I'll give you guys a hint, Grimoire has more than one innocence and there is a reason for that, you'll have to wait to know! **

**Please don't forget to review, and no flaming. Bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Innocence, Akuma, True Demon, and a Police Rolled up in one**_

Grim had finally reached the worn out church; the door was opened and his bell chiming became stronger as he got closer. _"I wonder if Allen can feel this presence?"_ He thought as he shook his head, _"No, He can't detect them unless he's within range. Oh well…"_ Done with his thoughts, Grim entered the building. As he looked around, he could hear footsteps coming from two people heading toward his direction. He became intangible and simply disappeared as he watched two police officers wander around the room, talking to each other about people going missing here. The tubby male officer believed it was a ghost and thought this place was haunted-he was quite terrified and the woman kept telling him that ghosts and monsters didn't exist. _"Although I know that woman is just trying to keep that man calm… I find it insulting…" _Grei thought angrily while he followed them. The moment Grim took a look at the man; he saw death looming over him. Grim already knew what the cause of death would be, but he felt that nothing could be done and it would be for the best. Grim, although he kept his blank expression, didn't realize he momentarily became tangible and bumped into a chest "Oops…"He whispered quietly, as a sweatdrop appeared on the back of his head.

* * *

"Gyahh!" The man screamed horrified at the sound that came from the chest while no one was even there. "W-what was that?" He stuttered in fear.

The woman was spooked as well, but she steeled herself and didn't show it as she stepped up to the chest. "I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation, maybe an animal." Grim moved away from the chest. (Even though he could go through things-even people-it was a disturbing feeling for him to go through and see the insides.) When she opened the chest, what was in that chest was…. The cat Grim and Allen were looking for. "See it's just a cat." The woman said in a satisfied tone as she carried it out and held it in her arms.

Grimm did nothing but tilt his head in confusion, _"If the cat's here, and Timcampy is in the cat's belly… Where's Allen… And Artini?" _ Grim wondered of his surrogate brother and golem. Not long after, a squeak was heard and Grim turned to see his foxlike golem nudging at his leg. "Artini…!" Grim yelled in happiness as he hugged his golem. Forgetting the two police officers were there, Grim became tangible again, making them notice his presence.

Fortunately though, Allen snuck into the room and didn't notice his brother and as soon as he spotted the cat, he rushed toward the unsuspecting woman, and while aiming for the cat, took the woman as well, and rushing upstairs, leaving Grim and the male police officer behind. However before the officer could notice Grim, he decided to go after Allen. "_I hope Allen's okay… It would take a lot of money to bail him out… If he gets arrested…" _

When Grim finally reached the room where he heard Allen he was correct. Allen was cuffed to a window sill, and what it seems to be arguing with the officer. "But I already said I don't have anything to do with those missing people!"

Grim could also see the cat that caused the two all this trouble, and his eyebrow twitched when he saw that furry beast turned to him and smirked; although no one noticed since they didn't notice Grim yet and his bangs covered his eyes as usual. The woman didn't believe what Allen said and continued her speech, "Then explain why a kid like you is in this sort of place? It can't be anything other than the incidents that's been taking place here recently!"

Grim was about to answer and make his appearance known, but Allen spoke before he could, "I just got in this town a few hours ago with my brother, but then that cat took something important of ours, and we chased it here. When I saw that cat, I just aimed to grab it, but I over did it…" He muttered in embarrassment, before the cat leaped to a cabinet next to him, Allen spotted it and spoke out loud, "This is all your fault." The cat did nothing but give the same smirk he gave Grim and meow in triumph. When he saw the woman's look of disbelief, he shouted, "It's true! The important things belong to our Master, and if we lose it, we'll be in trouble!"

"Where is this "Master" of your's, so I may speak to him?"

Allen looked down dejectedly, "I don't know, we lost him in India…"

The officer didn't seem to believe what he said and questioned him again, "Then where is this brother of your's then?" Although she didn't show it on her stern face, Grim could feel the smirk in her tone.

Feeling that he was bored of being in the background, Grim became intangible and floated toward his brother and stopped behind the woman and stayed intangible, and spoke out loud, "That would be me…" The woman screeched and Allen jolted up, and immediately before she turned around, Grim became tangible again. Making their faces really close to each other, Grim ignored Allen's and the woman's stiff expression and said in his monotone voice, "Hello… Allen… You overdid it…"

Allen couldn't help but show a slight blush of embarrassment, knowing what his older brother said in short and spaced out sentence, he saw the whole thing. The police officer regained her composure and announced, "You can't be a boy, you're too feminine."

"I am male… You are wrong…"

"Nevertheless, you two are placed under arrest." She then put handcuffs on Grim and herself.

Grim didn't bother to move but stared at the handcuffs, _"They look good…" _Allen was mildly scared, but stopped when he noticed his brother's bell ringing violently with one line of sun that was engraved was glowing. He knew what that meant. The scream of the male officer downstairs was heard, and while she turned away, Grim gnawed on the cuffs and broke them off as she ran downstairs. Grim chewed and swallowed the metal handcuffs before doing the same with Allen's.

When Allen was freed, he grabbed the cat, and turned to his brother, "There is one here in this town isn't there." He stated. Grim just nodded.

"It has something to do with that woman." Grim spoke in a complete sentence when his bell's ringing became weaker again.

Allen agreed, and noticed the Grim's bell as well, "Let's go downstairs and see the damage." He said before they started running downstairs.

When they finally reached the first floor, they saw the woman was crouched to a pile of ashes and an officer's hat that was next to it. Allen gave a glance to Grim who gave a small frown and shook his head. Allen looked down sadly, before he walked up to the woman, "I'm sorry for the loss of your friend…" He muttered, even though Allen knew that this would happen; it always pained him when neither Grim nor himself could do anything.

Grim kept silent as he was already knew this would happen, he knew that even if he stayed, nothing could be done. After the woman was done mourning for her now dead friend, she turned her attention to the two boys, "It's alright. Now let's get you two to the station."

* * *

"**IT WAS YOU WASN'T IT?**" The chief yelled at Allen, in unreasonable rage. How was Grim not involved in this tirade? Well apparently the chief and every other man in the police station thought he was a girl and Allen took him as a hostage with him. Grim just sat next to Allen with the cat in his lap and sighed.

Allen was slightly annoyed by the yelling and men flirting with his brother but kept it under control, "Sir, I said that it wasn't me."

"Don't lie! The proof is on your left hand! It's covered in blood!" The chief yelled.

"Allen's arm has been like this… Since he was born…" Grim stated defending his brother, knowing that his hand was a touchy subject.

"Now, now miss. There's no need to protect this criminal." The chief said in a gentle tone that crept Grim out, but he would never reveal that. Then he turned back to Allen and yelled, "And you! If your arm was always this disgusting, then explain the glowing green cross!"

Grim was annoyed that this man was tormenting his brother, and decided to use a talent he learned during their time with Cross. He swept his bangs to the left to reveal his blue eye and created a fake blush and made tears look as they were about to flow, "Sir…" He whispered in a soft voice. When he got the room's attention, everyone blushed as they saw him hold the cat like a teddy bear, "Would you please… not be mean to my brother…? We came from a long way here… We promise we didn't do anything… Same with your subordinate… But we know who did it…" Grim inwardly smirked, the moment they blushed; they were caught right in the palm of his hand. _"Hehehe… That's right…! Fall for the innocent sad girl look…! You will obey my command!"_ Grim thought as a chibi version of himself cackled in his head.

The chief couldn't help but stutter, "Re-really? Would you please tell us then?"

Grim knew his brother would want to answer and said, "My brother… Can answer that… for me…"

Allen then spoke of the Akuma, that they were mostly likely the only ones to kill the people that had gone missing and stated that only Grim and himself were the only one capable of destroying them. **(AN: Didn't want to write Allen's Akuma speech.)**

* * *

The chief would have laughed at Allen, but Grim made his face appear saddened, and sighed, "Whatever. Officer Moor Hesse will supervise you two until we get this situation sorted out." He pointed towards the woman that brought Allen and Grim there.

"You know they didn't believe you…" Grim muttered to his silver haired brother, while he was trying to coax the cat into cough up Timcampy when they were escorted into Moor's house.

Allen didn't say anything to that, but replied, "Well it was the truth. As Exorcists, it is our duty to protect people from Akuma."

"And remind them that Akuma are not real demons… Just human souls suffering… I don't want them to judge my kind." Grim spoke with determination. Yes, he was a demon, but to be compared to a chained soul wasn't fair.

Allen just nodded, he knew that his older brother was a real demon when he was 4(of course how those two met was to be told for another time), he knew that either though Grim was a demon, he couldn't and would never be evil and terrifying as said in books, and he always felt safe with the older boy. Changing the subject, Allen asked, "By the way, where is Artini?"

Grim finally got the cat to spit out Timcampy and was wiping him off, "Where she usually is…" On cue, Artini hopped out of his sleeve and flew on and landed on Grim's head. When the foxlike golem spotted the yellow golem it squeaked in laughter; showing its shark-like teeth.

A tick mark appeared on Timcampy's head and flew onto Allen's hand, "I told you to be careful or a cat would think you were a bird and eat you." Allen scolded as he noticed the bell hanging on Grim's choker ringing violently with one line from the sun and the moon glowing, a case that only happened when there was an Akuma in the area.

"Sorry I took too long." Moor stated as she came from her brother-in-law's room. She told her tale of how she became a police, and how her sister died in her and her brother in law's wedding. "By the way, I looked up Akuma, and it says that they are imaginary demons that are blamed for the cause of disease and misfortune. I don't see how an imaginary demon could even do any damage."

Allen answered for Grim, "The kind of Akuma we're after is the kind that was made by an evil man known as the Millenium Earl, Akuma feed by destroying humans. The reason I said Grim and I are the only ones that can destroy them is because we use a weapon called Innocence. There are others like us known as Exorcists, we're one of them."

Before Moor could ask questions, the door creaked open and revealed Moor's brother in law. "I'm hungry…" He muttered in a ragged voice. Grim wrapped his scythe charm and looked over at Allen, and both nodded their heads. Moor's brother in law had become into an Akuma. When Moor's brother's mouth opened again what came out was a cannon that shot at Moor, Allen reacted instantly and Moor and the bullet with his left hand and crashed through the wall and sent flying, while Grim grabbed the cat and floated toward the church where the two landed.

Grim went through the hole in the church, and waited for the dust to settle as it revealed his brother with Moor in his arms and the bullet in his left hand, "Wh-what was that?" Moor asked scared.

"That was an Akuma." Allen responded seriously as he let go of Moor and stood up to get her to her feet.

Moor took a look at Allen's hand to see the large bullet her brother-in-law-turned-monster shot, "You caught something like that with your bare hands?" Moor reached to touch it.

Grim noticed and made his presence known, "Don't touch it Moor, it'll turn you into ashes." Moor stopped in her tracks and Allen took his distance from her to keep it out of her reach.

Moor didn't quite understand what the dual-eyed boy meant, "How?" And as she asked that, black pentacles appeared on the cat that was in Grim's arms, and looked sickly.

Grim immediately acted and started licking the cat, while Allen explained, "Akuma are very poisonous, and once one has been infected, pentacles appear and spread throughout their body. Their death becomes a matter of seconds before they disintegrate into ashes. Fortunately though, Grimoire's tongue is an Innocence that is able to stop and cure the process; as long as the person is still alive." Allen and Moor watched as Grim quickly licked where the pentacles formed until it stopped entirely and the cat was healthy again.

The cat moved and squirmed in Grim's arms before looking up at him and standing on its hind legs to lick at the boy's cheek in gratitude. The wind blew to reveal Grim's whole face as he smiled at the cat and stroked its back, "I'm happy that you're safe." Allen smiled as well until his left eye started to glow red and Grim's bell rung violently again. When the wind settled, the Akuma came in through the hole. Grim swept his hand through his bangs; they stayed back to reveal his face in a serious scowl as his eyes appeared to glow, took off his chain jacket and handed the cat to Moor and put the jacket over her, "Wrap yourself in this, it'll protect you from any debris that the Akuma gives off." The moment Grim turned around to head towards the ledge, Moor noticed that on his back revealed black tattoos that looked like two pairs of wings-one angel and one devil-but couldn't be seen as his shirt covered the rest of it, and a thick line that seemed to start from his lower back and wrap around his stomach. Allen walked after Grim, and handed him the Akuma bullet, and stared at the monstrous ball that had cannons protruding from its body and a mask in the center with a pentacle on its forehead as his brother swallowed the bullet whole. When Grim was done, he wrapped his hand on the scythe charm once again and asked the younger boy, "Shall we save this suffering human soul, Allen?"

Before Allen could answer though, the police force and its chief rushed into the church, each one of the officers had arms that were aimed towards the Akuma, "All units, FIRE!" Moor's plead for them to stop was unheard as they fired. None of it worked. When the Akuma attacked the police unit, nothing could be done as the whole police department save Moor was turned to ashes.

Allen had enough of this, he held out his left arm, "Grimoire! It's time to fight!" He yelled as Grim nodded and yanked the scythe charm off from his choker. Allen's left arm became a large white metallic claw as large black devil wings and white feathery angel wings along with a bluish-black tail with a drill like spiral end grew from Grim's back while a large crimson red scythe with an end that matched his tail in his hands. Grim took a battle stance before flying quickly around the Akuma, as it had trouble locking on Grim and while the cannons were shifting, Grim made quick work to cut them with his scythe and launched the end of his scythe into the hole to plug up the cannon's hole. Allen was leaping and getting swipes at the Akuma while it was distracted.

"Allen, what does the soul look like?" Grim asked as he didn't stop moving around. He already knew what the Akuma's soul looked like due to him being a demon, but he knew it was best to ask since Moor was watching this.

Allen understood this and answered bluntly, "It's Moor's sister. She's suffering, from how she must've had to kill her own husband." He stated as he saw the picture of the officer's sister that Moor showed the two boys.

Moor was horrified when she found out that that monster that had once been her brother in law was really her sister, "But how could that happen?"

Grim replied in Allen's steed, "Akuma are really human souls that were created by the Millenium Earl from people that want to bring back their loved ones. Your brother in law must have met the Earl somehow and asked him to bring back your sister, but what happens when the person's soul is brought from the dead; they become Akuma, the Earl's puppet, nothing more than his servant and a killing machine. And what happens to the people that summon their now chained loved one, they are then killed by said loved one; the Akuma wears their skin to blend in with other people and continue killing."

"Then that means that he's dead?" Moor asked sorrowfully as she found out her last relative was gone.

Grim did nothing but stop and nod his head as he had finished cutting the Akuma's cannons and plugged them up. His tail extended and wrapped the Akuma to prevent escape as the end drilled and burrowed into the Akuma from the side. "Now Allen, save this soul and reunite her with her husband."

Allen nodded as he took a running leap and slashed downward as Grim's tail unwove and shoved forward as the end seemed to increase in size. Making a glowing cross from the Akuma as its soul became free and showed Moor's sister in the wedding dress she died in, "Thank you…" She said with a smile before fading away.

"Thank you for everything." Moor said to the two boy as they were about to leave with the cat they saved in her arms.

"It was nothing, just doing our job." Allen answered for both himself and his brother with a smile. Grim was back to his normal to his normal personality, and wearing his jacket once again as he stood next to Allen.

Moor waved them off with a smile before she realized something; they never introduced themselves. "Wait!" She yelled, "Please tell me your names!"

Allen and Grim turned around and looked at each other yelling at the same time:

Allen Walker/Grimoire Kitoru! We're Exorcists!"

Moor watched as the two boys walked farther and farther away, and looked at the cat in her arms, "Well little guy. Those two really saved the both of us huh?" She saw the cat look up at her, "I think I'll keep you, and as thanks to the guy that cured you, I'll name you Akira. What do you think?" The cat meowed, showing that it liked its new name. Moor laughed, and looked off to where the two boys had gone, "Those two are definitely going to be the best Exorcist that ever existed. Or at least change the world as we know it."

Until Next Time…

* * *

**AN: Well here's chapter 2! I thought I would finish soon, but it became 9 pages long pretty quickly. Now time to explain Allen and Grim a bit! **

**Grim is a demon with 3 innocence. First is his tongue, it is a parasitic type that can heal people and animals infected by the Akuma. Although he mostly uses his tongue as a healing method, it is also very acid to the Akuma and Noah except Allen; which would explain how he was able to eat the Akuma bullet without any problems. His saliva also works as acid, so he could spit and cause damage, but that will rarely be done, since Grim prefers to use his other two innocence. **

**Next are his wings and tail, they are one whole Innocence that is a parasitic type. They stay as a form of a tattoo on Grim's body when he doesn't activate it; His devil wings are a black bat like shape that are slightly larger than his angel wings that are at a 10 foot wingspan. While Grim uses them for mostly flight-which is said to be fastest to exist-they are able to launch sharp and serrated feather blades at will, and can be used a sort of protection when needed. His tail can extend, grow, and become heavier when necessary. The drill end of his tail can do the same features while it literally spins in a drill motion and tear through the enemy, and when it is not acting as a drill it can act as a mallet and swing down on the opponent. This Innocence gave this appearance for the fact that it's master is a demon and did so for him.**

**Finally, his scythe, an Equipment type. It normally holds the form of a silver scythe charm that always hangs from his choker when inactive. It has the capability of acting on its own when Grim requires it, and able to launch the drill like ends when necessary, those ends are coated in poison and can grow and become heavy, which is an easy way to slow down Level 1 Akuma. The poison can be dangerous but it will only act on those that are considered enemies.**

**Ok, we're done with Grim's Innocence, so I suppose I'll go onto his bell. It was made to detect and ring depending on the distance of the Akuma. The sun that's engrave depicts the level and a ray of the sun glows to show it, while the crescent moon glows to show that the Akuma is in a close proximity. If there is more than one Akuma, stars would quickly engrave themselves to show how many, as would diamonds when a Noah is near, this feature is not permanently engraved because the amount is not always the same.**

**Now that that's done, I'll explain some of Grim's demon abilities. One is his ability to become intangible and ghostlike, he uses that a way to move around when he doesn't want to and spy on others, he can't be detected by anyone including Exorcists since he is not in any way related to Akuma. Next because he is mostly a parasitic type, like Allen, he needs to consume a large amount of food for energy. But since he is a demon, he can eat and drink literally anything. He mostly likes to eat metals and drink poisons. Grim's eyes stay covered most of the time but there are few exceptions to revealing it, like when fighting an enemy. At that moment, his eyes glow and show that he is using a portion of his demonic powers, which he often uses to empower his speed and strength.**

**Now that that's done, since Allen is mostly like the canon, we'll skip that and go on to how these two speak! Allen speaks to everyone in a polite tone and rarely shows anger. The exception is Grim as Allen always refers to the shortened version of his name unless it's a serious situation and calls him by his full name "Grimoire". Grim's speech pattern is short and spaced out, that is due to his personality, and when there is nothing wrong; he would rarely talk and leave it to Allen to do the speaking. When he speaks in complete sentences there is a problem and he is serious; he talks like this when there is an Akuma to fight and pulls his bangs back to show his face and eyes.**

**And that's all for now, but Grim has more secrets as these two brothers and golems finally reach HQ, you'll have to wait till the next chapter! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**And here's a little Omake in the end!**

* * *

**OMAKE**

Once Grim and Allen were far away from the town and half way the HQ until Grim suddenly stopped walking.

"Grim? Is something wrong?"

Grim starting coughing really painfully.

Allen rushed to his brother's side, and patted his back, "Grimoire! Are you okay? Are you feeling the effects from the Akuma?"

Grim gave one final cough and what came out was… a hairball. "Cat was too furry…"

Allen just sweatdropped, "Um, I think cats are supposed to be furry, Grim…" _"Note to self: make sure Grim doesn't eat live and furry animals. Feathery ones too."_

They continued on their way, acting as though nothing ever happened.

END


	3. Chapter 3

**An: This OracionMist here, or Orami for short, well so far I've had a quite a few readers, a couple reviews, and a few subcribers and favorites . This is good progress for 2 chaps and thank you! Now I direct you to my adorable Allen-chan and Grim-chan for disclaimers!**

**Allen/Grim: Orami doesn't own D Gray man! Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Grim: She does own me though… And Artini too…**

_**Chapter 3**_

_**New Exorcists, Friends, and Rival**_

"Allen… Can I fly faster…?" Grim asked monotonously as he carried his brother in his arm as he quickly flew up the mountain that had the Black Order Headquarters at the top. Why did it have to be so high up?

Allen paled at the thought of Grim flying at a higher speed than this, the last time he did that, there was a Cross and a mini-Allen shaped hole in the ceiling on the roof of the inn that they were occupying when his grip on the two slipped. Cross and Allen had to stay in bed for a week with a broken neck and sprained shin. He shuddered before yelling, "NO! I don't want to spend a week in bed with a broken neck again! And aren't we flying fast enough!" It was true; Grim was flying 90 miles per second, it was a miracle that the silver haired boy was used to this. _"And really why aren't we at the top yet?"_

Grim just looked down at his brother as had a toothy grin that revealed his doglike canines on his face that started to scare Allen, he had only seen that expression openly a few times, and they were terrifying if you didn't do what he wanted, the "Devi-Grim Smile" was what Allen decided to name it, "I could always drop you, and make you climb this steep mountain on your own while I wait at the top and have a snack. So which is it?" He said in a complete sentence and deadpanned voice. Allen didn't which of the three was scarier? The Devi-Grim Smile that meant his brother was intending to have fun if he didn't say yes? The fact that he said the whole thing completely which meant he would seriously let go of him (And keep his precious alive of course!)? Or the fact that he said it in his usual monotone voice as if he spoke of the weather? Then again, maybe all three? Allen jolted as he heard Grim snickering maniacally, he didn't care if the older could feel him tremble; he was scary! Yup! Definitely all three! "Well?" Grim asked again, as he kept his grin.

Allen nodded so fast he swore he got whiplash, "Yes, yes! Please go faster! Just don't drop me!" He yelled, which made laughed a quick moment before he returned to his normal expression.

"Glad you see it… My way…" Allen could do was open his mouth and gape in horror before a high pitched scream came out as they flew up even faster than before and were at the top in milliseconds. Grim put Allen down gently so could catch his breath, and Grim rubbed his back to help.

When Allen recovered he looked around and asked, "Where are Tim and Tini? They shouldn't be too far behind." Grim looked over the edge to see a rushing red blur flying up the mountain. He moved a few steps away so he didn't make a collision with the very hard blur coming at a high speed. Good thing he did as Artini flew up almost as fast as Grim and knocking him back and into his surrogate brother as his red golem rammed into his chest. Allen clawed his way out from under Grim and looked on the older' boy's lap to see Artini holding onto Timcampy's tail with her mouth while the yellow golem tried to make her let go. Allen and Grim sweatdropped as Artini squeaked in malice and Timcampy turned a lighter shade of yellow and trembled in response. Turning to the dual-eyed boy, Allen asked, "Um, Grim… Can you tell Tini to let go of Tim?"

Grim just shrugged his shoulder as the two boys stood up, holding their respective golems, "Tini… release…" Right on command, Artini let go of Timcampy's tail, albeit puffing out her fur in reluctance. Grim just looked down at his foxy golem and pet her while speaking in a serious tone, "Apologize…"

Artini stayed silent for a while until she finally squeaked in apology. Timcampy turned back into his normal shade of yellow and flew above the brothers, while Artini climbed and sat on Grim's head as wind move the tails of her blindfold. While walking closer to the building in silence Allen couldn't help but look at his older brother figure and his golem and think, _"Those two are __**WAY **__too alike… Is it because Artini's close to a fox, or that Grim's demonic personality matches…? … I DON'T WANT TO KNOW!"_ He finally yelled mentally as he shook his head, making Grim look over at the shorter boy with a large floating question mark hovering over his head.

Grim thought it would be best that he says something, before his brother starts pulling out his hair anyway, "Allen… We're gonna have trouble…"

"Huh?" Allen asked when he finally snapped out of his comparison between his brother and golem. "What do you mean? We finally made it to the Black Order like Master said, and he already sent letters to expect us, so how could there be anything wrong?"

Grim just shook his head as Artini hopped off and flew along with Timcampy, "Scatterbrained leader…"

(Meanwhile inside the Order's office)

"What are two kids doing up here?" Asked Reever, the head of the science department of the Black Order, as the whole science department and leader of this branch watched Grim and Allen through cameras they set in front of the HQ. They had seen the two boys fly up the mountain and a high speed they had never seen before.

"Brother, why do you think they are here?" A girl with greenish black hair in long pigtails asked the leader and brother.

The black haired leader wearing a beret and glasses responded, "We shall find out when their analyzed at the gate, Lenalee." As he stared intently at the two males on the screen.

(Back with Grim and Allen)

The two boys had reached the HQ's entrance to stare face to … wall? at a gate with big eyes and mouth. "Halt!" The gate yelled at Grim and Allen who were staring at it. "You two are not allowed to enter until I see if you are human or Akuma." At that statement Allen inwardly trembled, _"How is Grim going to get in? He's a demon. Well he looks human; maybe Grim hid it well enough." _ While Grim thought something similar as he glanced at the left side of the silver haired boys face. "Hrmmmm…. What's wrong with this thing?" The gate asked as it scanned Allen and Grim at the same time, only for static to appear for the both of them before the screen turned red with the word **ERROR! **in bold letters were blinking. In aggravation the gate just figured they were Akuma. "These two are Akuma! Servants of the Earl! The silver haired one has a pentacle on his forehead! And I know that the weird haired one is his accomplice!"

Allen didn't like that reference while Grim's blank face turned into a frown, he didn't know what was worse being called an Akuma or told you had weird hair,_ "It's alright, Grim… Your hair is natural… Stupid gate… probably had an overload… from our power…"_

Allen and Grim yelled at the gate at the same time.

"Hey, just because I was cursed doesn't mean I'm an Akuma!"

"Don't call me an Akuma… And don't insult my hair… It's rude you stupid gate!"

Before the gate could respond, the door open to show a guy in a long black ponytail and a sword attached to his waist as he scowled, "Che, what's with the noise?"

Grim just sighed as he had a feeling of what was going to come next. As he thought, the gate yelled, "These two are Akuma! Their trying to get inside! Destroy them!" The black haired man just sneered before he unsheathed his sword and rushed to strike.

Grim, having already predicted this; activated his tail and wings and flew at a height from the man's sword's reach, while Allen activated his Innocence to guard only to have it damaged. Seeing that made wind suddenly blow to reveal Grim's glowing eyes as his wings and tail gave a metallic shimmer in anger for a brief moment. When the guy noticed Allen's arm and Grim's wings and tail, "What's with the wings, tail, and arm?"

Grim didn't answer as he activated his scythe Innocence and became intangible, so Allen spoke for them, "They're our Anti-Akuma weapons! We're Exorcists!" Allen looked around for Grim and didn't see him and began to panic, _"Oh no! Grimoire's planning on killing this guy for hurting me! I have to stop him!"_

"What?" Finding out the two were Exorcists made the sword wielding man turn to the golem that acted as a camera and yelled, "Komui!"

(HQ)

"Brother, those two have Anti-Akuma weapons." The girl known as Lenalee told the leader, Komui, while Reever inspected the background to see two golems flying around.

"Chief, that yellow golem looks like General Cross Marian's." Reever announced as he pointed Timcampy out.

"You're right." Komui agreed as he looked over at the golem, but also noticed the red foxlike golem. "Although, I've never seen this golem before."

"_Excuse me!"_ Allen's voice called out to Komui and the others at the screen, _"We're Allen Walker and Grimoire Kitoru! We're Cross Marian's apprentices; he sent your leader a letter for our arrival!"_ Allen was a bit frantic as he continued to look around for his brother, but the others had no idea what he was doing.

Everyone turned to Komui as he stayed silent for a moment until he pointed at a random science department member, "You! Go to my desk, and get the letter from Cross!" Said member looked at the miniature mountain of paper and books before anime crying and literally diving in.

Lenalee just stared unblinkingly at her beret wearing leader, "Brother…"

Komui immediately turned and ran yelling, "I'll help!"

(With Allen, the ponytail guy, and Grim)

"_Where is Grim?"_ Allen thought as he panicked, Grim was still nowhere to be seen until a white feather blade grazed the man's shoulder. As more came, he only managed to deflect a few until he felt he couldn't move. Allen watched as Grim became tangible to show his tail wrapped around the man and immobilizing him as the dual-eyed boy stared eye to eye, with Grim mostly likely pulling back his bangs back while he was intangible, scythe at the neck, wings at the spine, and sword to the throat. Allen didn't know whether to scream or try to help his brother before he got hurt? _"Aahhh! Not good! Grim's really going to kill him!" _He stood stiff and ignored the pain in his arm.

(HQ)

The random science department member found the letter that was from Cross Marian and gave it to Komui to read out loud**, "Dear Exorcists, My two apprentices, Allen Walker and Grimoire Kitoru are coming as new recruits. Those two consider each other as brothers so they'll do decent as a team. They'll show up with my golems, the furry red one was a golem I made Grim make a couple years back.**

**P.S. If my stupid apprentice Allen gets hurt in front of Grim, he will try to kill the guy that hurt him. Also don't piss Grim off or cut his hair, **_**ESPECIALLY HIS BANGS**_**! He's a real demon."**

After reading that, everyone snapped their necks to the screen and gasped at the sight of the one of their best Exorcists was caught, and the captor had the strangest yet most beautiful eyes. Lenalee immediately ran to help her friend and break up the one-sided fight, while the guys were entranced with the winged effeminate boy.

Lenalee made it outside, and still say the two Japanese males glaring and apparently snarling and growling at each other. She looked at the side to see the silver haired boy that had to be Allen walker with the two golems flying above him, Lenalee yelled, "Kanda, stop growling at that girl! And you let him go!"

That comment of Grim being a girl didn't help at all, but Allen's voice made a difference, "Grimoire! Let go of that guy! Or I'll do what Master does as punishment!"

That got both Grim and apparently the guy named Kanda to stop growling and just stared. Grim then suddenly moved his face closer to Kanda before… giving him a lick on cheek before unwinding his tail and flying away and landing next to Allen while everyone was frozen, and Kanda turned a not even noticeable shade of pink. As his bangs fell back to cover his face, Grim gave a grin and, "Stubborn child… But you are interesting…" Before he returned to his blank expression.

When everyone finally returned to normal, Lenalee apologized for Kanda while he scoffed and sheathed his sword before leaving. Allen turned to Grim and asked, "Why did you do that?"

Grim just shrugged before turning to his brother, "I wanted to see his reaction… It was funny… Right Tini?" He asked Artini as she landed on his head and squeaked in agreement.

"Well, I'm Lenalee Lee." Said Lenalee and got the two boy's attention, "I'm sorry about the rude introduction. I'll lead you to my brother, he's the leader of this branch." The two just nodded as they followed the pigtailed girl inside.

While they walked through the building, the older Exorcists were whispering how Allen was cursed and how he had white hair when he's still a kid, and were whispering about Grim being a new girl, and that she might be the prettiest, aside from being flat-chested.

**(AN: I'm gonna skip Komui's self-intro and go on to his asking them to show their Innocence. On with the story!)**

Allen and Grim nodded while the dual-eyed boy pulled off his scythe charm from his choker and whispered, "Innocence, Activate…" Allen's arm appeared to be twitching and had the large gash from earlier. Grim looked normal when he activated his three Innocence; he opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue to show it longer with a green cross glowing on it.

The two boys ignored Lenalee and Komui's shocked expression and waited for Komui to calm down until he gave inspections on their Anti-Akuma weapons; although it was strange while he was looking over Grim's tongue. When he was done he stated to Allen and Grim professionally, "Well it looks like aside from your scythe, Grimoire, you two are both parasitic types. While your scythe is an Equipment type." Grim and Allen nodded, already knowing what that meant. "Grimoire, might I ask how you have three compatible Innocence? And are you really human?"

Grim just deactivated his Innocence and revealed his eyes and spoke with complete honesty in his voice, "I have three Innocence because I am close to the Innocence. And no, I am not human, I'm a real demon."

Komui and Lenalee didn't believe Grim but saw it as they looked into his red eye, and turned to Allen who didn't seem phased. Komui once again asked, "Really now, can you prove it?"

In response Grim pulled off some of the chain links and proceeded to eat it while he pull out from his jacket a bottle of poison and drunk that like it were water. He looked to see the two siblings now shocked, "As a demon, I'm able to eat and drink literally anything. And knowing that I am correct, Master stated that I'm a real demon in his letter."

Komui could only nod, if the general allowed him to be an apprentice, the demonic boy had to be trustworthy. **(AN:Skip asking why Allen wasn't tested if he was an Akuma, same as the Canon. No go on to the story!) **Turning to Allen he stated, "Now Allen, your arm appears to have been damaged when you were fighting Kanda, but don't worry I'll fix it right up. Grimoire-"

"Grim…" Grim stated his name in his normal tone when his bangs went back into place.

"Huh?"

"You can call me Grim… It's easier…"

"Very well, now will you please wait outside." Grim just looked at Komui with his blank look and walked out with Lenalee.

When the two were outside they heard Allen's screams and what sounded like a drill, Grim just winced for his brother as Lenalee just sighed, "Sorry about my brother, he tends to go overboard."

Grim just nodded, "It's fine… He has good intentions…"

"By the way, how old are you two?"

"Allen is 15… I am 18…"

Lenalee was surprised by how old Grim actually was, "Really? You don't look that much older than Allen or myself!"

"Really…? How old are you…?"

"I'm 16, by the way, sorry about calling you a girl earlier, you really do look beautiful, especially when you show your eyes." Right after she said that, she blushed and stuttered, "S-sorry, I'm sure you don't like being called beautiful."

Grim just chuckled and gave a small smile, "It's fine… I'm used to it… People always mistake me for a girl… You're pretty too…" Grim knelt down and touched her boots, "These are lovely Innocence… You have been through pain… But you are strong…"

Lenalee was surprised that the dual-eyed boy could tell she had an Anti-Akuma weapon and where it was, "How did you know about my Dark Boots?"

Grim just stood up and replied in his usual voice, "Intuition… Somewhat befitting name… My Innocence has a name as well…" He said as he put his hand over his scythe charm.

"What is it?"

"Yami no Yuujin… Yuujin for short…"

What about your wings?"

"My wings… Why do you ask…?"

Lenalee just paused and stopped herself from answering and changed the subject, "Um, so what happened to General Cross?"

"Master tied me and Allen up in India… Said to come here… And we got hit in the head with a mallet… And not to look for him…"

Lenalee could not help but sweatdrop and stayed silent. **(AN: Gonna skip Allen and Grim getting their uniform, It's the same as the Canon for Allen but Grim customizes his to look like his normal clothes. Back to the story!)**

Allen came out sore with a sling for his arm and muttering how he would never get his arm hurt again, Grim just pat his back in sympathy. As Komui led the two to a corridor, when they reached the end, white ghostly hands lifted Grim and Allen and was touching where their Anti-Akuma weapons were. Allen panicked while Grim stayed still as he calmly opened his mouth and allowed the hand entrance to what felt like caressing his tongue and touching the upper body as where his Innocence were located.

Allen activated his Innocence in haste only for it to look deformed and skeletal, "It's alright…" A ghostly melodic voice said and got the two boys attention as a large snake like creature appeared, "I am Hevlaska, I will not cause you two any harm… I am looking over your Innocence…" Allen relaxed as the voice was similar to his brother's and saw that Grim did nothing. As Hevlaska finished seeing Allen's resonance, she then went to Grim, the moment she did, she felt a powerful surge of energy from him, _"Can it be…? This boy is stronger than he appears… Could he be the-"_

"_Please don't say anything yet, Hevlaska."_ Grim somehow spoke telepathically to her. _"I am well aware of who and what I am, but Allen, nor the other humans should know at this moment; now is not the time."_

Hevlaska stayed silent, she knew that it was in her place to obey this person, _"Very well… What shall I tell the others…?"_

"_Just tell them this…"_

Once Hevlaska was done, she placed Allen and Grim on the ground, "Allen Walker has a resonance of 85% with his Innocence… His fate will be known as the Destroyer of Time… Grimoire Kitoru has a total of over 600% of resonance with his three Innocence… He is capable of acquiring their full power if needed… He has three fates, but only with his permission, he allowed me to give one… The Destroyer of Time's Angel, his other fates are also tied to Allen Walker…" Before Komui could question Hevlaska on why she withheld information of the dual-eyed boy, she disappeared.

Komui then began to explain on what Hevlaska had done and by the end, the leader had to use his clip to guard his face as the silver haired teen punched hard enough to cause a dent, "Can I punch you…?" Allen asked he was really upset with Komui, while Grim just clapped at his brother's strength and muttered, "Good punch…"

Komui just sweatdropped but regained his composure and said, "Now you already this punch me silly!"

Grim and Allen were lead to their own rooms, which wasn't too far from each other and the dining hall. The day had been long and exhausting for the both of them, as the two lied down on the bed they realized something, and asked simultaneously at the same time when they couldn't find their respective golems, **"**Wait… Where's Timcampy/Artini?"

Until Next Time

**AN: And that's chapter 3! Grim just showed his devilish side, even though he's usually emotionless, he loves to torment and scare people (especially Allen) for fun! Of course Tim and Tini, I'm just gonna call them that for short from time to time. And for the Innocence on Grim's tongue, I know I didn't write how it looks when it's activated but, it doesn't look much different than his normal tongue so it wasn't really needed as I felt.**

**The characters are going to be a bit OOC, but other than that, they'll act like they did in the Canon.**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
